So Far Away
by Verite
Summary: Sark's worst nightmare. My first songfic, please R&R!


**A/N:** I don't own J.J.'s wonderful characters. "Far Away" by Nickelback.

* * *

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

Sark watched her get out of the car. Rain muffled her laughter as Vaughn closed the door behind her. They entered the restaurant still laughing as the waitress asked for their name.

Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left

Sydney smiled as she opened her menu. She looked around as she talked. Sark her faint words of "color" and "style". He grimaced. This was his place. Every failure brought him here. His place to hide.

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long

The wine turned bitter in his mouth as he watched them order. Wine he remembered sharing with her all those years back. He drained his glass and wondered if he should order another. What was the point after all?

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

"_I have to go." _He remembered her saying. Like it was yesterday. _"I can't be here with you. You know this can't work." She opened the door and looked back. "You know." _Then she was gone. He swore he'd never look for her, he'd never ask her back. But here she was.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

Sark felt sick. He didn't know if it was the wine or if it was the sight of him. That bastard didn't deserve her. At the moment, Sark didn't feel like he deserve her either. What had he done but drive her away?

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long

He needed something stronger, he thought. Anything to take away these memories he would have. And all the memories he still had. An empty slate. He didn't have her. He didn't want to want her. It ate at his core, watching them so happy.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

They used to be happy. They were more than happy. They were in love. The love you read about but never believed in. He thought this was it, he was set. It was perfect. She was perfect. Her hand in his, her lips against his. It was Heaven.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

"I love you." He heard Vaughn say a little too loudly. Sark broke from his reverie. It was happening he realized with an agonizing dread. "Sydney Bristow," The cad was on one knee. Sark couldn't see the ring, he didn't need to see the ring.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

She never said those words. She never forgave him. Where had he gone so wrong? He should be the one. _Say no Love, I love you more. I love you more. _He couldn't come back here, he realized. Never again.

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

She pulled Vaughn to his feet. "Yes." He could hear her say. _Yes. _The word seemed to ring throughout the entire room.

Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"She said 'Yes'!" Vaughn crowed, holding her hand up in the air. The tables around them burst into applause. She partially hid her face, her grin, however, clearly apparent. Vaughn laughed, then lowered her hand and kissed her deeply.

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Sark ordered another drink.

* * *

Don't worry readers, I haven't abandoned my other story, this just popped into my head, begging to be written!


End file.
